Conventionally a capacitive touch panel is seldom incorporated into a monitor or a display device, particularly a flat display device such as an LCD display because the capacitive touch panel cannot provide high resolution. For example, the capacitive touch panel may be unable to respond to an object causing a too small contact area, such as a stylus tip.
Moreover, when a capacitive touch panel is disposed on a flat display device, parasitic capacitors and noises between the panel and the display device will cause some problems. Also due to the frequency limitation, line-by-line scanning may not be used here.